The Tour Of Dracula's Castle
by 3nityfansharni
Summary: 3nity brothers look around Dracula's Castle in Romania. But does Dracula really exist? Note: A character from 'The College Lovers Series' appears in this story and the leading male is mentioned, but this is NOT part of the series.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tour of Dracula's Castle: Be Prepared for the Unexpected! **

Author's note: I was not there during these events. So they may not all be true :)

**Chapter 1**

The door to the Romanian hotel room opened and in came four exhausted brothers in their 20s, pushing to get on the bed. Three of them were triplets.

"So glad that this was the last rehearsal before the Golden Stag Final tomorrow." One of the triplets sighed as he thumped himself down on the edge of one of the four single beds. He was wearing a red T-shirt and grey jeans. His short black spiky hair was a little wet from the sweat.

"Yeah, then I can sleep all day after that." Said another, in a blue polo shirt and black jeans. His jet-black fringe softly draped over his brown sleepy eyes as he sat himself on the bed next to his brother.

The third triplet in a green and white striped T-shirt and blue jeans, sat on the edge of another single bed.

"Maybe not all day, Vincent." He smiled at the triplet in the blue polo shirt.

The fourth brother, in a white shirt and blue jeans agreed as he stood smiling at the triplet brothers who were about 3years younger than him. "You're right, Romain, cus I have planned a day out day after tomorrow."

The triplets sprang up to hear the news.

Vincent's eyes were wide open escaping from the dream that was going to take over him.

"Where are you planning the day out, Steph?!" Romain eagerly asked.

Steph gave a sly grin as he knew that one third of the triplets would back away as he announced in a low voice, "Dracula's Castle."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Leaped the triplet in the red T-shirt.

"You really think so, Sylvain?" Vincent asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh c'mon Vince, it'll be fun." Sylvain assured him, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, and we'll be right by your side." Romain agreed as he walked over to sit with the rest to his triplet brothers.

"No way!" Vincent stood up and faced his brothers. "I am definitely not going!"

"But you'll miss the fun." Sylvain pouted.

"What's the fun in going in a dark, creepy castle once owned by Dracula?" Vincent snapped.

Romain and Sylvain exchanged looks.

"It's just a name, Vince." Romain explained.

"You don't believe that Dracula really existed, do you?" Sylvain asked.

"No, but still it gives me the creeps." Vincent said.

Steph sighed and placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "All right, mate, if you don't want to go, you don't have to."

"He doesn't?!" Romain and Sylvain shrieked in unison.

"No he doesn't." Steph said. Then without Vincent knowing, he winked at his brothers sitting on the bed, as he felt a cunning plan creeping up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day was the big day for the triplets. The Final of the Golden Stag awaits them, as they all got up and got ready in such a speed that they were all spick and span in half an hour, each wearing a white shirt under a black suit.

They were so glad to be in the Final, but it was sheer hard work. But it all paid off and the judges liked their previous performances.

As Steph led the way down the hotel stairs and out the entrance, his cell phone rang. He beeped a button and held the phone to his ear as he opened the back door of a white limousine.

"Hi." He said as he flapped one hand gesturing the boys to get in the car. "Yeah don't worry, everything is going to be ok… Ok, see ya."

"Girlfriend problems eh, bro?" Sylvain quipped with a cheeky grin as his older brother and manager made himself comfortable on a seat opposite him.

Romain and Vincent sniggered under their breath.

"No!" Steph slapped Sylvain's knee with the edge of his phone. "It's none of your business."

"I bet it was though." Romain joined in.

"Try to focus on today guys." Steph tried turning serious as the driver of the limo started the engine.

"Sure." Vincent assured him with a smile.

It was a 20-minute drive from the hotel to where the Golden Stag was held. The boys jumped out the limo after it was parked in front of a building, bustling with other stars and performers.

Seeing their opponents full of confidence, the triplets felt as if they lost theirs.

"Oh boy." Romain muttered with a shaky voice.

From the back, Steph patted his younger brothers on the shoulders. "All set guys, this is your big moment!"

"Do you think we can do this?" Sylvain said as he panned the view of a thousand people, with wide eyes.

"Sure, you got this far!" Steph said proudly. "Now c'mon, let's get you guys in and ready." He led the triplets towards the building, which was decorated, with bright lights flashing here and there.

Once they were in with other nervous performers, the boys were then led by a steward who took them backstage where they waited for the show to begin.

The show started after 20 minutes and the Golden Stag kicked off by introducing to host.

"Welcome to the Golden Stag Final of 2008!" The boys heard the host announce. They greeted their teeth as they anxiously waited for their moment on stage in front of thousands of unknown people.

However, as soon as they stepped on stage, their fear disappeared. Vincent made himself comfortable on the seat behind a large piano, as Sylvain and Romain took their places holding a microphone each. They relaxed and forgot their worries as soon as the first note was played. At the end of their performance Steph cheered them from backstage, along with the audience. Then he patted the triplets on the back one by one as they walked back in through the doors backstage.

"I'm really proud of you!" He said.

Then the brothers were called to come on stage when the results were about to be announced almost at the end of the show. Standing side by side, they clenched each other's hand and had their eyes clutched shut as they restlessly waited for the host to speak out the name of the winner.

Unfortunately, the 3nity brothers did not win, but because of their talent for singing and hard work, the judges presented them with the Special Prize, which the boys were more than happy with.

When the show ended about 10 minutes later, the 3nity brothers and their proud manager returned to the hotel with big smiles planted on their faces. It was not until, they entered their hotel room, that they realized how exhausted they were.

Placing their prize on the round center table near the balcony door, at the other side of the room, the boys swiftly got ready for bed. Everyone except Vincent now had a new excitement fill their mind as they closed their eyes.

A new adventure looms in Dracula's Castle!


End file.
